


Together Forever

by Aerilon452



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Will and Hannibal are together, back in Europe, and having a night of passion after they've killed.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiTsukiHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/gifts).



They were so high! The euphoria of killing together had invaded every one of their senses. Will Graham had – at one time – wanted nothing more than to kill Hannibal Lecter. He was the devil incarnate. At least he had been. When they had slain the Red Dragon, the last vestige of Will’s good nature vanished. There was nothing left except the darkness and Hannibal at his side. Before, he’d been terrified of what a life like this could be like. Now it was nothing but beauty and death. 

Hannibal stood in front of his paramour; his ‘Murder Husband’ – as coined by Freddie Lounds. He couldn’t muster up the appropriate amount of disgust for the red headed menace at the moment. Will looked positively delicious covered in blood, wearing a satisfied smile, and looking for another high. Hannibal was more than happy to give him a new experience. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Will’s where he tasted the man’s unique taste and fresh blood. It made his desire flare to life. 

Will responded in kind. His hands fisted in the front of Hannibal’s shirt, and where he thought he would give the fabric a good yank, he knew Hannibal would be displeased to have one of his finely tailored shirts ruined even more than it already was. Reigning in his raging desire, he worked free each button until his hands touched skin. Will Graham moaned. He needed more of Hannibal and he would have more. 

Hannibal placed his hands on Will’s hips, his fingers dug into his pants and yanked him in close. He wanted Will to feel how hard he was. Watching Will kill had been arousing to the point he thought he might orgasm right then and there. Breaking the seal of their lips, he stepped back and shed his shirt. Then, with their gazes locked with each other, he set about unbuttoning Will’s shirt, but he went slowly, reveling in each inch of flesh that was revealed. He freed another button, finally seeing the scar he’d left on Will. Going down to his knees, he kissed the mark from right to left, and then on the second pass, he used his teeth. He nipped and licked at the scar, delighting in the gasping moans he was wresting from his soon to be lover. 

Will reached back, bracing his hands on the desk to keep himself standing. They had rented a modest apartment in the heart of Prague. The city was lit up outside their window, but Will wasn’t paying attention to it. He was enthralled with the sight of Hannibal on his knees, with the feeling of his devil lavishing attention on the mark he’d left on his body.

While Hannibal’s mouth was engaged, his hands were free to roam. They attacked the button of his pants, freeing it, and slid the zipper down over the bulge of Will’s telltale growing desire. He pulled his pants down, letting them pool around his ankles. Hannibal got up, kissing his way up Will’s chest, the side of his neck, and finally reclaiming his lips.

Will rubbed himself against Hannibal, managing to make him moan. Between heated kisses, he managed to say, “I want you.” To which Hannibal replied with a sinister smirk. Then he found himself face to face with the mirror, with Hannibal’s reflection staring right at him. His breathing hitched, and his heart skipped a beat. Will felt Hannibal’s hands cup his ass to give him a squeeze. Seconds later, the band of his briefs were slipping down over his backside. The cool air of the A/C whispered over his skin heightening his desire. 

Hannibal drew in a deep breath; blood, sweat, and ecstasy. It was a heady mix that made his blood rush faster through his veins. He gave himself over to his raging passion, letting his body take control from his mind. His fingers dug into the tempting flesh of Will’s backside again, slightly spreading the cheeks. Hannibal left Will panting and leaning against the desk while he searched for the bottle of lube he’d seen stashed in drawer.

Will wanted to turn around, to watch what Hannibal was doing, but the anticipation was wickedly delicious. He liked not knowing what his ‘Murder Husband’ was looking for. There was some shuffling, a click, and then he felt Hannibal’s index finger touching him, coating lubricant on the outside before his digit pushed a little inside him. He tensed, he couldn’t help it. Then it retreated. 

“Breathe, Will,” Hannibal whispered through the haze of his rising lust. He slid his finger back into Will, going deeper. As much as he wanted to claim Will, he knew the other man was unschooled in this kind of intimacy. Hannibal didn’t want this to be unpleasant for him. 

Will tensed, the edge of the table biting into his groin, the base of his hard cock. The feel of Hannibal’s finger inside him, left him craving more. “I want you inside me,” he said, looking the other man’s reflected gaze. Mixing with the shock and desire was understanding. He didn’t want politeness. He didn’t want it gentle. 

Hannibal took a step back, kicking off his shoes, and dropping his pants. He picked up the small bottle again, popping the lid so he could coat his erection lightly. Then, he waited for Will to do the same. There were times when they didn’t need to speak to each other. A look would suffice. Gazing at each other via the mirror, he watched Will, watching him. 

Will braced his hands on the desk as he got out of his clothes. He then pushed his briefs down and stepped out of them. Sensing what Hannibal wanted him to do, he returned his hands to the cheap wooden top of the desk and let the edge bite the underside of his heavy shaft. He felt more than he saw Hannibal move. Strong hands gripped his hips, turning him slightly, and then he felt the head of Hannibal’s erection nudging between his cheeks. 

Hannibal thrust forward until he felt the head of his raging desire slip into Will’s virginal hole. His companion moaned, half in pleasure, half in pain. They hadn’t dropped their gazes, and that spurred Hannibal on to give Will what he wanted. He thrust inside Will hard and fast. Both of them moaned, the feelings nearly overwhelming them. 

Will fought not to look away. The force of Hannibal’s thrust split him open with pleasurable pain. Even the bite of the desk to the underside of his cock heightened the ecstasy running through him. “Fuck me…” he growled, reaching back with his left hand to grip Hannibal’s hip, to dig his fingers in.

Hannibal needed no further prompting. He gave himself over to his base desire. With pure domination in each thrust of his hips, he branded Will’s body, laying claim to the love he had waited for. He wasn’t gentle as he made Will gasp and moan and whimper for more. He was as rough as he could let himself be. The desk knocked against the wall, bending to the force of their desire. 

Will felt his body tensing, his hard member straining, ready to spill his release all over the top of the cheap wooden desk. Hannibal pounded into him over and over, their flesh slapping together. Another powerful thrust and Will jerked forward, spilling himself on the desk. “Hannibal!” he cried out, his voice a mixture of gasps and moans.

Hannibal slammed into Will one final time, coming deep inside him. He planted his hands on the desk, pressing his chest tight against Will’s back. His heart beat wildly out of control, his skin tingling, and his body quivering. It was all he could do just to stay on his feet, to keep himself buried inside of Will. He had enough strength to sink his teeth into the crook of his paramours’ neck. 

Will reacted to the teeth, moaning loudly. He finally stopped fighting his darker nature. It allowed him to enjoy the pain, the primal dominance of Hannibal’s bite. Even so, he felt all the power leave his legs. If it hadn’t been for Hannibal at his back, pinning him against the desk, he would have collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap.

 

SOME TIME LATER:

 

Hannibal was stretched out on his side on the bed, his body still feeling the injuries from the fight with the Great Red Dragon. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, sadly. Even his passionate bout of sex with Will exacerbated his wounds. His lover, however, seemed in remarkably fine form despite the injuries he was still recovering from. He moaned lightly, feeling the soft press of those lips against the brand he still carried, curtesy of Mason Verger. “Do you like the feel of it against your lips?” he asked, forcing himself to remain languid under Will’s exploration.

“I like how soft it still is, even after all these years,” Will replied. Then he raked his teeth over the scar making Hannibal shiver. He pulled back, sitting up so he could nudge Hannibal to his back. After his Ripper was looking up at him, he straddled his lap. He took Hannibal’s hands and placed them on the smile he’d been left with. “Did you like the feel of mine against your lips?” he asked in return. 

“Oh, yes,” Hannibal replied with a note of glee. He was about to sit up, when Will’s hands touched his chest, silently keeping him down. His body reacted to that touch; it couldn’t help it. He could see that Will wanted to make love to him this time. It wasn’t the need for release that they had had a little while ago. This was solidifying their bond to one another. This was their love coming to the foreground. Hannibal actually felt his heart skip a beat. 

Will traced the newest scar; the bullet wound from the Great Red Dragon. He moved his finger in a circle, seeing that this shot hadn’t been meant to kill. It had been intended to wound. A little to the left and Will would have truly lost Hannibal. All his fantasies about killing him, about ending the evil that had been brought to his life, he couldn’t go through with it. When all was said and done, Will needed Hannibal more than he needed anyone else in his life. 

“What’s on your mind, Will?” Hannibal asked. It was best to be careful in this moment, lest he say something that brought this night crashing to a halt. The last thing he wanted was for Will to reject him again. He had that experience, and he was not eager to have it again. Will was with him – fully – and he would do anything to make sure he always stayed with him. 

“You,” Will answered as he continued to trace the bullet wound. “I thought killing you was what I wanted most, but seeing the Dragon trying to do it, I knew I couldn’t let that happen. In that moment I realized I would murder anyone that tried to take you away from me.” That was the core of it for him. Hannibal was intrinsically linked to him that he couldn’t imagine his life without him from now on. Will didn’t desire to return to his life, to Molly or Walter. All he wanted was Hannibal. 

The silence stretched out between them. Hannibal didn’t want to comment on Will’s confession by saying he knew Will would come to this point. Once they killed together, Will would want to keep killing with him. This night was all the proof he needed. For one year the rested, they healed from their wounds, and worked on being together. Tonight’s victim had been interminably rude and had offended them to the point that Hannibal had to respond in true Chesapeake Ripper fashion. Together, he and Will had removed the man’s organs in alphabetical order, leaving them in a row, and then dismembered the body. He dared to believe they had some modicum amount of fun while doing it. Though, if history between them was any indication, Hannibal would have to tread softly and not push too far too fast. As personal growth went, this wasn’t too bad. He could enjoy what he and Will had together.

Will leaned down, placing his lips against Hannibal’s. It was a light kiss at first, but it soon grew to be more. At last the shackles binding their love broke, freeing them to feel every ounce of the emotion. Will kissed Hannibal harder while still remaining tender. He wanted this time to be sweet. He knew his partner was capable of such a thing. Silently, he made his dare known by giving him another heart breaking, soul shattering sweet kiss. 

Hannibal sat up, forcing Will to wrap his legs around him. Simmering desire flared to life inside him, spreading slowly through his veins, and into his cock. He slid his hands down to once more cup Will’s backside. “Show me how you want to love me,” he whispered against his lover’s lips. 

Will nodded. As he swallowed hard, he reached back feeling for Hannibal. He tried to grasp the hardened organ, but his hand was trembling noticeably. Will chuckled self consciously and said, “I can’t seem to do it.” Resting his forehead to Hannibal’s, he let his shoulders shake with amusement. Here he was trying to have a romantic interlude in bed with the devil he’d fallen for, but his nerves had other ideas. 

“Can’t have that, can we?” Hannibal replied with a chuckle of his own.

“I feel like a fumbling teenager,” Will joked and then bit his bottom lip bashfully. 

Hannibal placed his hand over Will’s, helping to guide his hard shaft towards the intimate, tight back channel of his beloved’s body. “Easy,” he whispered. There was no need to rush, to hasten the point of release. This time he wanted Will to grow accustomed to the feel of him inside him. He wanted him to know that they belonged together. Forever. 

Will draped his arms across Hannibal’s shoulders, barely able to contain his moan of pleasure. He marveled at the impossibly deep wells of hazel that were Hannibal’s eyes. The longer they stared at each, the more in tune they became. Will could almost feel their hearts beating together. Watching him, he took his right hand and placed it over Hannibal’s heart. Then, with nothing more than a look, he asked that his lover do the same. 

Hannibal felt the very air in his lungs catch. He and Will were sharing something that not even he could have anticipated. Will’s body moved slowly, and Hannibal gasped. Underneath his hand, he could feel the beat of Will’s heart. They were truly beginning to blur. He thrust up, burying himself even deeper inside Will, all the while keeping his gaze locked with his beloved. There was something even more intimate about not kissing, just watching each other. 

Will let his body move as it needed, his hips rocking slowly back and forth. He brought his right hand up and draped his arm across Hannibal’s shoulder’s once more. His left hand came up to cup his lover’s cheek, so that he might continue to stare into those impossibly warm brown eyes. And just like that, he was more in love with Hannibal than he had been an hour ago. It was a feeling that had crept up on him by slow degrees until it invaded very part of him and he didn’t want to be free.

Hannibal slid his hand down from Will’s chest, moving it to grip his backside, to help him keep the gentle rhythm he’d set for them. “Make me come, Will,” he said in a series of gasps. With each motion he felt his body tensing in preparation for release. 

Will pressed his forehead to Hannibal’s, his body moving faster. He was ready to spill over the edge of euphoria again. He was ready to have his body filled with Hannibal’s ecstasy. Will claimed Hannibal’s lips in a sweet searing kiss, letting his body take control. They were gasping and moaning, kissing and nipping their way towards a fever pitch. He ground down, triggering their mutual release. 

 

MORNING:

 

Hannibal had refused to go to sleep even after Will had passed out. He touched the newest scar on his face from the knife of the Great Red Dragon. It had healed without much notice despite how deep the wound had been. Then, he touched the second scarred over knife wound. The scar tissue from Chiyoh’s bullet had helped to save his life. Shifting to his side, he leaned over his beloved, and placed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Will,” he whispered. It was the first time he had said those words to another human being.

“I love you, too,” Will replied, his voice filled with sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Hannibal was smiling down at him and that made his heart flutter. Every moment since they first met, through all of his manipulations, the games, and the rest of it; all of it brought them to this place and time. Will never could have predicted this, and he knew neither could Hannibal. From here on out, everything would be their design.

 

THE END


End file.
